Ice Man and Sun Daughter
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Elsa and Anna are traveling to all the kingdoms in the land. Kristoff is with them and making the last stop is what changed him life. Meeting the Daughter of the Sun, Princess Rapunzel he's about to have an adventure. Wile Rapunzel is showing her new friends around she get's closer to the Ice Man, Kristoff and learns about how to reactivate her powers of healing.
1. Chapter 1

Tangled x Frozen Crossover

Kristoff x Rapunzel

Kristoff couldn't believe Anna and Elsa dragged him to this place.

Elsa was traveling to other kingdoms after becoming the Queen.

Anna wanted to go with her and dragged him with them both.

Everywhere Anna and Elsa were there.

He felt so...out of place.

But this last stop changed everything.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." Someone announced.

A brown haired girl appeared from behind them.

She looked to be Anna's age.

"I'm Princess...Rapunzel." She said.

This was going to be some trip.

Kristoff wasn't sure what to make of this girl as first.

"Rapunzel. It's nice to meet you. We brought our friend Kristoff here." Anna said.

Elsa smiled patting him back.

"Nice to meet you princess-" He was saying.

"Please. Cal me Rapunzel." She said.

That struck him odd. Was she just as nice as Anna? When he first met her she was... (You've seen the movie)

In any case, Rapunzel was vary free spirited.

"Kristoff then." He said to her.

"The whole town is celebration your arrival. Come and join the fun!" She said.

Rapunzel headed out as Anna and Elsa chased after her.

Kristoff just walked.

He took his time getting there. He was enjoying the bit of quiet there was in the town. He got a chance to look around too.

The town was so pretty. It was all orange, yellow, purple, and pink. Like a dawn and dusk at the same time.

Like walking through a blazing fire of light.

As he reached the center he saw Elsa and Anna dancing with everyone.

Rapunzel was leading the dance.

He laughed. he couldn't believe that this was right next door to there kingdom.

But it also meant it was the last one.

So after this trip it was time to head back home.

Watching Rapunzel dance was almost like watching the sun. She was bright and full of smiles. She was almost like a human girl Olaf.

Now that would be something.

She spun around real quickly and kept going.

Fire was bouncing off her like she was THE sun itself.

Kristoff was enchanted by her.

She was just so... Dazzling.

And then the song was over.

Kristoff shook his head. He couldn't be falling for a princess.

No way.

"You did great Elsa."

"Thank you Anna. But I thing Rapunzel is the natural born here." Elsa said.

"True. You looked just like a Phoenix. A bird that is dazzled in blazing fire. And when it dies you are reborn!" Anna was over exaggerating. But she may have a point.

Kristoff smiled. A Phoenix princess. The daughter of the sun.

End Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Tangled x Frozen Crossover

Kristoff x Rapunzel

After all that running around Rapunzel took Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff back to her castle.

"How was the town?" Her father asked. "As festive as ever!" Rapunzel said.

"Great Dinner is ready." Her mother said.

They sat down for dinner and Kristoff was nervous.

"So how are you liking the kingdom?" Rapunzel's mother asked the girls.

'It's so full of bright colors and you have dance parties everyday!" Anna said happy.

"It's vary festive here. Like Rapunzel said." Elsa said.

Kristoff just listened to the conversation.

"Are you glad to be heading home?" Rapunzel's father asked.

Both girls looked at each other. "We've been away for too long. We need to head back. But another day ot two won't hurt us one bite.

Kristoff smiled.

"Is that okay Kristoff?" Anna asked him.

He shrugged. "Sure. I'm okay. You'll need to ask Sven. And give him carrots." He said.

"Sven?" Rapunzel's mother questioned.

"That's his reindeer. He's really sweet mom. Don't worry." Rapunzel said.

Both Rapunzel's parents exchanged looks of worry but smiled. "If you say...so." Her father paused a moment.

"What is going on?" Anna asked.

"It's gotten colder. Elsa?" Kristoff looked over at her but she shook rapidly. "Not me. I don't know who or what this is. But...It's getting harder to breath." She said.

Anna couldn't even respond to it.

"It's thin air in here." Kristoff said. "Hold your breath!" He shouted.

Rapunzel did as told but her parents were already passed out.

Elsa and Anna choked and slowly losing consciousness.

Kristoff stood up and pulled Rapunzel out of her chair and lead her to the closest door.

"Well. I didn't expect a man to know how to handle my magic." Said a voice.

A tall woman hovered over the table seeing Rapunzel and Kristoff pinned to the wall.

"Mother?" Rapunzel asked.

"You have two mothers?!" Kristoff asked.

"My. You knew my daughter. Gothel." The woman said.

"Your her mom?" Rapunzel couldn't believe it.

"Yes. She unfortunately didn't have the magic in her blood. And so, couldn't live forever like me. So your her "little flower" with the magic powers. And these two..." Looking over at Anna and Elsa. "They have some magic too."

Kristoff was shocked. Anna? Magic?! Elsa Yes but, Anna!

"You must be familiar with the cold thin air." She spoke to Kristoff.

"I sell ice for a living. For years." He rolled his eyes.

"My. That's too bad." She said frowning.

"Well. Nothing to worry about. I just need the girls and I'll be on my way." The woman said.

"No way! You aren't taking Rapunzel or the Queen and Princess of-"

"I know who they are. I really don't care for the princess. I just need this girl and the Snow Queen." The woman said.

"Never!" Kristoff yelled. With a whistle Sven came running in.

Kristoff hopped on and pulled Rapunzel up too.

She was slowly passing out as Sven ran as fast as he could out of the castle and through the town.

"Krist-off." Rapunzel said slowly.

"What? You don't need to-"

"The Lucky...Duck." She said. She was now completely out.

"Lucky Duck?" Kristoff questioned.

Before he could think farther he was knocked out.

End of chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

Tangled x Frozen Crossover

Kristoff x Rapunzel

Kristoff woke up with a bump on his head and his whole body sore.

He couldn't see in the dark but he didn't know where Sven was. or...

"Rapunzel!" He shouted.

"Rapunzel." He called her name but no response. There were voices but he wasn't going to try and call out to see if they would answer him.

The door cracked a little and a few eyes peered inside.

Kristoff glared at them till they went away.

"Rapunzel. Where are you?" He asked himself.

"I can't believe you!" It was Rapunzel's voice.

What was she shouting about? Who was she shouting at?

"But Rapunzel-"

"He was saving me! And now he's friends are in danger! Get him out!" She yelled.

"But-"

"NOW!"

Kristoff was scared. was that really Rapunzel speaking?

"Hey. BlondeY. You get out." A tall man said.

Kristoff stood and walked passed the man.

Sven came running and licked him.

"Wha- Haha. Sven! I'm happy to see you too." Kristoff said.

"So sorry about that. These guys are just a little..."

It was Rapunzel. She was safe. Standing there.

"It's okay. I wasn't sure where you were till I heard your voice. So who are-"

"All of these are my friends. Ex thieves." Rapunzel said.

"What? Really?" Kristoff couldn't believe it.

"I know. But without these guys I wouldn't have-" Rapunzel cut herself off. She silenced the whole room.

"Sorry. I can't talk about it. Shall we have something to eat before coming up with a plan to save Anna, Elsa and my parents?" Rapunzel asked.

Kristoff wasn't sure why he felt like something needed to be said there. "Sure." But he let it slide this once.

Soup was served up and everyone had something they wanted to put in.

After a few arguments they started to sing.

Kristoff felt like he was home.

People who didn't care much where or what they did.

sang just to be happy and cheery.

He really fit in.

Sven loved to dance too. (Shocker)

"Kristoff watched as everyone smiled and was happy.

Even Rapunzel.

But something about her...Bothered Kristoff.

Something she was hiding. In the dark of night hit Everyone was passed out.

All except...

"Rapunzel." Kristoff spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure this plan will work? I have dealt with ridiculous plans before. Anna is really bad at them." He said.

"I think mine will be fine. Right Eugene?" She spoke. Realizing what she said. "I mean Kristoff! Sorry. Guess I'm tired. We've been here for three days almost and nothing."

"Wait. Three?! How long was I-"

"I was out a day. You were out for almost two. Tomorrow will make it three." She said.

Kristoff wanted ask about the name but-

"Just forget I said anything. It's not important." She said.

Kristoff wasn't one to pry but, "He must have been someone important to you. Good night. Don't stay up too late." He said before laying next to Sven.

Not even realizing that Rapunzel was holding back tears. "Good night. Kristoff."

End of chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

Tangled x Frozen Crossover

Kristoff x Rapunzel

In the castle The woman of Ice had Elsa tied to a wall and Anna in a chair.

"So, tell me what your power is." She asked.

"I don't have any!" Anna screamed. She had been through this for days. Nothing.

"You see your sister up on that wall. Now I will hurt her, if you don't tell me, what are your powers?" She asked.

"She does,'t have any!" Elsa yelled. "Just let her go. You have me. That's all you wanted right?"

"I really wanted the girl who killed my daughter. But then I felt both your magic. And I changed plans. So, tell me. Do you know what her powers are?"

"No! And I wouldn't tell the likes of you." Elsa shouted.

The woman glared at Elsa. "Fine then. She's nothing more then dead weight." She grew a huge icicle in her hand was was about to kill Anna when, it shattered.

"What?" The woman couldn't believe it.

Turning she saw Rapunzel in the door. "Let them go! Your fight is with me!" She said.

The woman was surprised and impressed. "Well, I wish I could. But I need all three of you." She said. "At least, you and the red head." She added.

Rapunzel glared at her. "You do look a little like her. Gothel. She'd give me that look when she never go her way. And do you know what I told her every dingle time?" She asked. "Mother knows best?" Rapunzel guessed.

The woman laughed. "She used that line?! Ha! That's what you use to brain wash someone. I used that to get Gothel's father to marry me and have her. No. What I always told her was, "Mother, is always right." And I was. Every time." She said.

Rapunzel couldn't believe it. Hearing that it felt like, she couldn't do anything. How could she beat this woman. "Now, come child. It's time we went home." The woman said.

Rapunzel didn't move. "I am home." She said.

Kristoff jumped from a high place and got Elsa free. "Thanks!" She said and ran to Anna.

"What! No!" The woman threw every bit of ice magic she had at Rapunzel. Rapunzel moved in time. 'Now!" She yelled. All her friend came down and gave everything they had at the woman. "Take this you ice WITCH!" They shouted.

"That's a rude thing to call a woman!" She yelled and turned all of their weapons into ice.

"What the-" And them as well.

"No!" Rapunzel shouted.

"Now, I think someone-" But the woman was knocked down. "Ah! Why you-" The woman froze. A girl sat on her back. "No one hurts my mommy!" She yelled.

"Mommy?!" Both Anna and Elsa said. Kristoff was shocked. Rapunzel had a daughter? She was a mom?!

"You little-" But the girl whacked the woman in the head. "You are bad." She said. "You evil." She said again. "You like old lady who fell and died." She said. "What?" The woman finally knocked the girl off of her back.

"My hair was cut. And while your daughter was in agony of seeing herself she fell over my own dead hair powerless, and fell out the window, turned to dust." Rapunzel said.

The woman glared. "Why you little, brat! I'll kill you and TAKE your magic!" She yelled.

Kristoff jumped in front of Rapunzel to protect her.

As the woman began to summon Ice...Summon ice... Where is her ice?

"Right. Guess your useless if I'm on." Said the little girl. The girl's hair wasn't a light brown anymore. It was a dark orange redish color. And her eyes were like fire. On the inside. Her eyes were still green but with like a fire blaze in her pupils.

"No! You. You don't have magic!" Wait. She doesn't? Then how is she-

"I'm a Phoenix." She smiled.

The woman felt herself melting. "No, No! This can't be." "You can eave now, ice creature." The girl said.

Rapunzel was impressed.

"It makes sense." Anna said. "She is using magic to really be here. This is just ice. The real person must be somewhere else." Anna said.

The woman screamed as she melted away. She became a puddle of think water. And the ice melted off of Rapunzel's friends.

"What happened?" A few asked.

Rapunzel was just happy it was all over. Once the girl calmed down she ran to Rapunzel and hugged her. "Mommy! I did good. Right? Like dad?" She asked.

Rapunzel couldn't help but smile. "Yes. Just like dad." She said holding back tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Frozen x Tangled Crossover

Kristoff x Rapunzel

After everything that happened there was a celebration of the princesses victory.

But Rapunzel wasn't with everyone. She was in her room on her balcony looking out at the water and seeing the stars reflect in it.

"Rapunzel." Kristoff called her name.

"Your mother told me where you were." He said. He stood next to Rapunzel who was hiding from everyone. Hiding tears.

"Tell me something." Rapunzel said. "Have you ever loved someone and then...they were taken away from you because of a mistake you made?" She asked.

Kristoff pfft. "I actually don't know what happened to my parents. I have made my own living with Sven helping me out. Then one day, s bunch o trolls adopted me. And they became my family. So, no. I really don't know what it feels like. I haven't lost anyone. And I haven't been close to...I guess lovers to anyone." Kristoff told her.

Rapunzel chuckled. "Well. Trolls for a family sounds like a party."

Kristoff laughed. "You don't know the half of it." He smiled.

"I had a fiance. Eugene. He went by Flynn Rider to be a thief. But in the end, he saved me. He almost died trying to save me."

"That's how you were saved from your...Magic hair which cut lose Gothel's hold. And forced her to her death." Kridtoff said.

"Yeah. And after all that...There was this...sort of war. Or battle. All my friends, the thieves went to fight it. Eugene included. He left to be the leader. But then...After they'd won...He never came back. Turns out he sacrificed himself just to give everyone a fighting chance." Rapunzel had tears falling from her eyes.

"Which then lead to the little..." Kristoff was talking about the little high spirited girl.

"Ah! Bridget. She's vary like her father. The adventure type. Danger senser. She's...She's just the best. Only my parents knew. I never told anyone else." Rapunzel said.

"Well. She's vary like you in someways too. And...I'm sorry about Eugene." Kristoff said. "You can come down and have fun. Maybe your daughter should see what her future kingdom is supposed to be. And Anna, Elsa and I are leaving in the morning." Kristoff said before leaving.

After a few minutes Rapunzel races after him. "Care for a dance?" She asked.

"Not a great dancer. Or singer."

"Please. You can sing. I know you can dance." Rapunzel said. Taking Kristoff's hand and heading to the dance floor.

By the next day, they were saying goodbye.

"When you come visit Arendelle we need to have a day of fun." Anna said.

'Sure. And I would love to see the queens secret palace." Rapunzel teased.

"Byebye!" Shouted a little girl.

"Bridget." Rapunzel sighed. "What I'm I going to do with you?"

"You can bring her along. I know a few trolls who'd love to play with her." Kristoff said.

"Bye." Rapunzel hugged him. "I want to meet your family too." She whispered. "Well. You know where I'll be." Kristoff smiled.

The Send off was sweet and short.

"One day," Rapunzel said.

"Will meet again." Kristoff finished.

The End!


End file.
